


Throw Away Your Mask...

by SC630



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Spoilers, References to Depression, The "true bad ending" of royal because GOOD GOD, This was written at 3am so it probably doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC630/pseuds/SC630
Summary: "Believe in me that you don't need to suffer from anything"*minor Royal spoilers*
Kudos: 14





	Throw Away Your Mask...

_"Don't sleep through dreams that can come true."_

~ ~ ~

He wakes up for the third time that night...no

That day...

No...

He wakes up and looks for his phone again.

 _Again_.

He briefly laments at the fact that it doesn't have any charge again.

 _Again_.

He wonders why again.

 _Again_?

It didn't matter anymore. Sleep was already beckoning him.

Again.

But something feels...off.

Something is missing?

But nothing isn't.

Because nothing ever was. He feels it.

He thinks so anyway.

_I don't...want to think anymore..._

He turns over, his eyes getting heavier and heavier with every passing second.

The occasional creaking of the floors.

Nothing.

The concerned whispers of the walls.

Nothing.

The pattering rain outside. 

Nothing.

It leaks through the aged roof, through sheer desperation it decorates his cheeks.

Nothing.

The black widow that descends with the water fall.

Nothing.

She lands on his hair, crawls on his face, perturbed by-

Nothing.

She leaves behind her usual kiss.

The sounds of chimes, so faint yet so familiar...

Nothing.

The wind that carried them caresses his face before fading into-

He feels nothing.

He thinks nothing.

He is nothing.

And that's how it shall be.

Just as he wished.

~ ~ ~

_"You deserve better"  
"You should forever be..."_

_"Don't let go of your dreams"_

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble based off the ending in Royal where you fail to infiltrate the final palace in time. Fuckin oof Atlus...


End file.
